Gaara's Little Secret
by put
Summary: Gaara has a secret, and Temari wants to find out.


Gaara's Little Secret

"Gaara where've you been! We've been looking all around for you!" Temari said.

"Just, out." Gaara replied, shutting the door behind him. Temari stared long at the door and looked back at Gaara. His behavior was awfully suspicious. What could _Gaara _be doing besides killing randomly? Kankuro who was sitting on the couch looked at Gaara's clothes. _His clothes have red spots on them…not blood though…_Suddenly Kankuro jumped up spilling popcorn all around the floor. _Could it be! _Temari shook her head while getting her fan. "Kankuro you shouldn't just jump up when you have popcorn on your lap. Move your feet, Barbie." Temari said as she slapped Kankuro's feet away with her fan while opening and swiping all the popcorn into little dust particles. "There, all better." Temari said while closing the giant fan and dusting her hands off.

She turned to put her fan away when Kankuro grabbed her shoulders and ran into his room. "What's your problem!" Temari snapped roughly pulling her arm from him.

"I got something to tell you. It's about Gaara." Temari froze and sat down on his bed.

"Well? What _is _wrong with our little bro?" Temari asked.

"Well, haven't you noticed his clothes?" Kankuro said as he pulled open the door slightly and peeked with Temari into the living room. Gaara was sitting quietly on the couch with his arms crossed.

"What about his clothes?" Temari whispered hitting Kankuro on the head.

"Look closely." Kankuro said while rubbing his head.

Temari continued to stare at the beautiful Gaara for a total of five minutes.

"I don't see any-Oh my Gosh" Temari gasped.

Kankuro closed the door and comforted the dumbstruck Temari.

"It's okay. At his age they're all doing it." Kankuro said.

"I never knew…man kids grow up too fast," Temari sighed tearfully so happy that her baby brother was all grown up.

"But I can't believe it. _The Gaara _has found himself a…a…gal." Kankuro sighed.

"Why? Because he found one before you?" Temari teased.

"NO! Well because…he's a killer." Kankuro pointed out.

"Pft, I don't know what you're talking about. Our baby brother was so innocent." Temari declared.

"…uh Temari, let's look back at what he's done for the past…all his life since he had panda eyes." Kankuro looked into thin air with Temari.

_The Adventures of Blood, Sand, and Panda Eyes:_

"Why me? Why am I the only one that has to be a monster!" the perfect and young Gaara screamed while sabaku sousou-ing a sand-nin.

Next Day:

"Hey Gaara, your eyes are cuter than usual!" Temari teased.

Instead of replying, he glared at her and walked away while killing every person he saw on the street.

Note: That Street is now a danger zone.

Note's note: the real reason Sand was getting weaker was because of Gaara, but his beauty makes up for all those worthless and ugly lives, except for Yashamaru.

End of Adventure.

"Aah…I see." Temari nodded. It seems she hadn't noticed anything about her brother since he was always distant.

"I wonder who the lucky girl is." Kankuro said picturing all types of perfect girls Gaara would make out with and later on have babies with. _Hmph, Gaara did mention on the roof to himself in Konoha that the pink hair woman was cute. She wasn't that great though. Oh yeah then he muttered something like 'stupid girl' after._

'Knock knock'

"Temari can you make me some dinner? I'm kinda hungry." Gaara's voice came from the other side of the door.

Temari's eyes shot up at the knob that was slowly turning and reached her hand for it while knocking down Kankuro's make up kit and dolls.

"Hey!" Kankuro shouted going unnoticed.

Temari flung open the door stabbing Kankuro's toe with the edge.

"Owwwwwwwww!" Kankuro shouted again, going unnoticed.

"Sure Gaara honey bear cutie!" Temari said overreacting.

Gaara just stared at her, grabbed her hand, and lead her into the kitchen.

_So this is how Gaara found himself a gal _Temari thought to herself. _Cutie_.

"S-so G-gaara cutie pie panda bear, what would you like to eat, honey cake?" Temari asked with a huge smile knocking down some flour and pouring oil all over her hand.

Gaara looked worried wondering why Temari was acting so…strange.

"Uh…Some ramen would be nice." Gaara replied.

"R-ramen? Ah! Of course! Now you just hold on a minute there bear pie." Temari said nearly shaking. _Gosh, I wonder who the lucky girl is. _Temari thought.

"So Gaara, what's up lately?" Temari asked while taking out a pot.

"Nothing much. Just…stuff." Gaara replied avoiding eye contact with his sister. _Does she know? _Gaara thought to himself.

"Oh…stuff huh?" _Oh Lord please let it not be what I think it is! _Temari thought.

"Hmm…Stuff…" Temari said in a considerably less cheerful voice.

"Uh…yeah…" Gaara replied slowly.

"Yep…Stuff…"

"Yeah…"

"I see…"

"uh huh…"

Five, absolutely silent, minutes passed when Temari couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay Gaara who is it!" Temari manically said to her brother.

"What?" Gaara said confused.

"You know her!" Temari shouted pointing to his shirt.

_Oh no. she knows. _Gaara thought in panic.

"Um…….Temari the stove is on fire!" Gaara shouted pointing behind her.

"Nice try panda beautiful, that won't work on me!" Temari practically screamed grabbing his shoulders nearly breaking it.

_Ugh she's going insane. We're all gonna die. _Gaara thought. _Man I have no other choice._

"Temari look out!" Gaara shouted as he pushed her away from the flaming pot

The sand immediately protected Gaara and Temari. Gaara lifted his hand to put out the fire. **Hissss went the fire.**

"Gaara?" Temari looked next to her and saw a BEAUTIFUL SHOULDER AND CHEST.

"What." Gaara said pissed.

"Awww…Are you angry? Sorry honey bear," Temari said giving Gaara a hug. His body tensed and his eye twitched, but he couldn't hit a girl, especially his sister.

Temari: Gaara, do you have a girlfriend?

Gaara: N-no, why do you ask?

Temari: Well cause you have like "red spots" all over your clothes.

Gaara: So?

Temari: … Okay then, what ARE those red spots?

Gaara: …u-u-um…

Temari: come on, spill it.

Gaara: u-uh, I…found a hobby, Temari.

Temari: …a hobby eh? And what kind of hobby is it?

Gaara: u-uh…Ar…Arr…

Temari: Ar?

Gaara: Art. I like to draw and paint…


End file.
